


Copia's Need

by icegirl99



Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gay Sex, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Marriage, Married Couple, Porn with Feelings, Romance, Romantic Angst, Romantic Fluff, Same-Sex Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:42:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22642042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icegirl99/pseuds/icegirl99
Summary: Copia is stressed and depressed. Papa helps him feel better.
Relationships: Cardinal Copia/Papa Emeritus III
Comments: 11
Kudos: 35





	Copia's Need

**Author's Note:**

> This is in no way my best work and I'm sorry for that but I needed something to try and fix me after the whole Facebook situation.
> 
> Papa and Cardi are married in this fic. 
> 
> Thanks to everyone else supported through this. Special thanks to Archangel0Lucifer, you've been my rock through this. Love you! 💕

The sun had long since gone down and my workday had ended but I felt no desire to leave my office. I was feeling exceptionally stressed and depressed. I sat at my desk, staring at an uncomplete spreadsheet regarding the revenue from the most recent Ghost tour. I knew that it needed to be finished as soon as possible. Sister Imperator would not be happy with me if I took any longer with it, but I could not bring myself to continue working. 

I had not even home a week and I was already overworked with the reports from the tour. The stress made it hard for me to sleep at night. I would be tired during the day and wide awake at night, laying in bed next to my sleeping husband until five in the morning. 

Papa had not been able to accompany me on this tour and being away from him and the church for those months had been enough to put me in this emotional state. Tears started to well up in my eyes and I didn’t even try to stop them, holding onto the hope that maybe crying would make me feel better. 

I pushed the chair back and put my head down on my desk, rubbing my temples with my fingers. I sighed as my tears fell onto the wood. I felt numb inside and my body felt heavy. I began to sob. 

“Andrea?” I looked up at the sound of my name. I knew it was my husband. I blinked away my tears and smiled sadly at him as Papa made his way into my office, closing the door and rushing to my side. “You are crying, my love.” His mismatched eyes were concerned.

“It’s nothing, Alessandro,” I muttered, swiping at my eyes with the sleeve of my red robes. “I’m sorry.” I put my head back down.

Papa reached out, putting a hand under my chin and lifting my gaze. I cried harder as I looked at the man I loved. “This is not nothing, darling,” he whispered. “Tell your Papa, what is wrong?”

I shrugged. “I don’t know,” I replied, unable to keep my voice level from my sobs. "I haven't been feeling right since I returned from the tour. Even while I was away, I wasn't myself."

"You missed me." It wasn't a question. He knew it just as much as I did. 

"I spent a lot of my nights crying," I whispered. Papa pushed aside a stack of papers on my desk and sat down on the edge. "The stress of being away for so long and coming home to even more work has me depressed, Alessandro." 

Papa shook his head, turning to my computer screen. He clicked save on the spreadsheet and then closed it. I didn't stop him. "I do not know why Imperator insists that you do all the work upon your return." He sighed. 

"It's always been this way." I placed a hand on my husband's knee. "I'm not sure she trusts anyone else to get it done in a timely manner."

"Yes, but look at what this is doing to you. I cannot stand to see you so sad and crying, Andrea." Papa took my hand and brought it to his lips, pressing a tender kiss to the back of it. He slid off the desk and stood. "Come to bed my darling. You need to rest." 

I sighed. "I won't sleep, Papa," I whispered. I looked up at him sadly. "I haven't been. Not until after five in the morning. You don't know because I don't wake you." 

I saw a flash of anger in his eyes. I knew it wasn't directed at me. "I'm going to Imperator in the morning, Andrea," he said. "You are not well and you need rest. I will take care of the financial reports. I'm quite capable." I said nothing, my tears were back. I cried silently. Papa squeezed my hand comfortingly. "Now please come to bed with me. I will cuddle you until these tears stop and then maybe we can get some sleep, yes?"

I knew sleep likely wouldn't come but the thought of laying in my husband's arms sounded good. "I like that idea, Alessandro." I smiled slightly at him and let Papa pull me to my feet. 

He kissed me briefly before helping me tidy up my office and taking me upstairs to our living quarters. 

~*~

We were laying in bed with the TV on when I turned to Papa and put my hand on his chest. "Are you feeling better, Andrea?" he asked quietly. 

"Slightly," I muttered. I began to trace little circle patterns on my husband's soft pale skin. "I'd feel better if you made love to me, Alessandro." 

Papa smiled at me. "Is that what you've been needing, darling?" I nodded and Papa wrapped his arms around me. "Shift up so I can kiss you." I did just that and Papa wasted no time in pressing his lips against mine. I kissed him back gently. His tongue found mine and I sucked on it lightly. 

Papa turned our bodies, without breaking our kiss, so that he was hovering above me. I whimpered quietly when he rolled his hips down into mine. He did it again and I felt my cock start to stir from the contact, a pleasant heat started to warm my senses and my nerves tingled as my heart rate increased. 

I broke our kiss, turning my head so that Papa could lick and suck on my neck. I reached up, threading my hand into his silky black hair. "Alessandro..." I moaned when my husband found a rhythm with his hips that had us both hard and leaking. 

"Tell me my darling Andrea, how do you want to do this?" Papa whispered, licking over a bruise that he had left moments before on my collarbone. His hand slipped between our bodies and he wrapped his fingers around my cock, stroking slowly.

"For now can we just be like this?" I whispered, looking up at him. His eyes were dark with desire but also love and adoration. I smiled at him, my own hand finding his cock. I stroked him in time with his hand on me. 

“You like the feel of my hand on your cock?” Papa grinned, kissing his way along my jaw. 

"Yes," I groaned when he thumbed over the head. I did the same to him and Papa moaned quietly. 

I used the hand in his hair to guide his lips to mine. We kissed deeply, our tongues sliding against each other's as we nipped lightly at them. It was several minutes before we broke the kiss, we kept our hands on each other's cocks stroking and teasing as we kissed. 

I pressed my lips to my husband's shoulder giving his skin a quick lick before sucking it into my mouth. "Andrea," Papa sighed, his hand faltering as he shivered above me. I rubbed underneath the head of his cock, reaching for his balls with my other hand and rolling them in my palm.

Papa moved his hand and I felt him run a finger along my taint. He did it again before stopping and pressing down. I moaned as pleasure shocks went down my spine and my cock twitched, squirting out some precum. He massaged the spot and I quickly became weak with need. I was trembling and desperate for more. "Fuck me now, Papa," I whispered voice thick with desire. "I don't think I can wait anymore." I looked up at him with a lust heavy gaze.

Papa kissed me deeply as he reached across to the bedside table. He opened the drawer and rummaged around for the bottle of lube. When he found it, Papa sat up and looked down at me. "You want to stay like this, yes?"

"Please Alessandro," I replied, stroking his cock a few times. "I want to see you."

"Anything for you, my love," Papa whispered, leaning down and kissing me. His hands went to my hips. Gripping them tightly he lifted me up and pulled me into his lap. Papa reached for the lube and spread some onto his fingers. 

I sighed when I felt him slip those fingers between my ass cheeks and rub them against my hole. I took my cock in my hand and stroked myself, giving extra attention to the heavily leaking head once my husband pressed two fingers into me. 

Papa leaned over me again, kissing his way up my chest as he pumped his fingers in and out of my hole. I moaned when he took a nipple between his lips, sucking and flicking his tongue over the quickly hardening nub. My cock pulsed in my grip and I squeezed myself gently. "Alessandro…" I whined when he curled his fingers and pressed against my prostate. I pushed myself down onto his hand. 

"Such a needy husband," Papa whispered against my neck, I could feel him smiling. "Are my fingers not enough for you, my darling Andrea?"

"They are," I replied, breath hitching as I rubbed the underside of my shaft. "But you know that it is your cock I really crave." He massaged my prostate again and I whimpered loudly. 

"Ah, yes, that is the truth my sexy husband," Papa laughed quietly. "I can tell from the lovely sounds you make for me." 

"Fuck me, Alessandro," I begged, dropping my hand from my cock. I was weak with desire, my body trembling with need. The pleasure from his fingers made my nerves burn pleasantly but somehow it wasn't enough. I needed more. I needed him inside me. "Please." 

"I will fuck you now," Papa assured me soothingly. He removed his fingers from my hole and I sighed at the loss of contact but he gripped my legs and brought them up over his shoulders. 

Papa poured more lube into the palm of his hand and stroked himself a few times. He sighed and his head dropped back. I licked my lips, reminding myself to leave some more marks on my husband's beautiful body. Papa looked down at me as I felt his tip press up against my entrance. I bit my lip and nodded. My Pope pushed into me slowly and I moaned long and loud as I stretched around him. My eyes fell closed and Papa gripped my cock tightly. “Andrea,” he sighed as he finally sank into me fully. “Look at me, my darling.” 

I opened my eyes as my husband reached out and cupped my cheek. “I love you, Papa,” I whispered.

“I love you too,” Papa replied, as he rocked his hips. I reached up and put my hand on the back of his neck, pulling him down for a kiss. It was sloppy but neither of us minded. I turned my head to suck at his throat. Papa whimpered as my suckling bruised his skin. I felt him pull out of me halfway and then thrust back in. I gasped as the angle hit my prostate, my tongue licking at the spot on his neck soothingly. 

My hands were reaching every part of his body I could reach; his back, his sides, his chest. I scratched down his back and it caused my husband to thrust harder into me, his movements becoming quicker. I began to moan as Papa fucked me. The heat within me burned intensely, my hands fell to the bed and I fisted them into the sheets.

Papa held onto my hip with one hand, his other wrapped around my cock. "Alessandro…" I sighed as my husband matched his strokes with his thrusts. 

"You feel so good, darling," Papa groaned in response.

"Alessandro please, I'm so close." The pleasure had built to a peak that refused to come down. My nerve endings were on fire and I felt tears sting at my eyes as I begged my husband to give me my sweet release. 

Papa shifted, pulling me closer to him. The change in angle made it so that he could hit the spot inside me with every thrust. I was soon a babbling mess, overwhelmed with sensations of pleasure and love. Papa was was moaning and whimpering as well and the sounds he was making were music to my ears. 

"Papa…" I sighed, reaching for him. My husband squeezed my cock, giving the head a few moments of attention before letting go and grabbing my hand. 

The moment our fingers threaded together, I felt the tension in my body release. I cried out, arching up off the bed as my orgasm blinded my senses. My body convulsed around Papa's cock and I heard him moan before feeling him twitch and pulse inside of me, filling me with his release while mine spilled between our bodies. 

Papa leaned down and kissed me through our orgasms, rocking his hips until he started to go soft. When our lips parted Papa pulled out of me and gently put my legs down. "Did that help you, Andrea?" he whispered, pulling me into his arms and placing little kisses along my shoulder. 

"I'm doing a bit better," I sighed, pressing my head into his chest. I could hear his heart still beating rapidly. 

"Do you want to shower?" Papa asked.

"I want to take a bath," I whispered. 

"Do you want company? We don't need to talk or do anything, just relax together." 

"Yes, okay, Alessandro," I replied as I pushed myself up to head to the bathroom. "I'll go start the water."

"I'll be there in a moment, Andrea." I kissed my husband lightly before going to start our bath.

**Author's Note:**

> I do intend to finish The Lingerie Experiment so please check back for that soon.


End file.
